


Like The Way It Sounds

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn calls Poe "daddy" in bed. Poe isn't sure if he should like it as much as he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Way It Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Another daddy kink prompt fill. This time with actual sex though!   
> Originally posted 02/21

Finn was an adult. Poe wouldn't be dating him if he wasn't. He was a grown man who had probably seen more shit than Poe had. That didn't stop him from seeming ridiculously young sometimes. 

Poe watched him and Rey laugh and shove each other as they raced their remote control X-Wings. Rey had modified hers and was the better pilot, but Finn had spent hours practicing with Poe and learning all of his tricks. Rey was still utterly destroying him though. BB-8 was beeping advice at his knees, bumping into him when he failed to listen.

"I can't believe I lost," Finn said later in Poe's room. He was smiling though as he stripped off his shirt and sat down on Poe's bed, shifting so the other man could apply the prescribed bio cream to his back.

"I don't think BB-8s going to forgive you," Poe said. He'd warned Finn the droid was competitive.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard the little traitor offer to be Rey's copilot next match," Finn said, leaning into the hands that were massaging his back.

Poe laughed and leaned down to kiss Finn's neck. Their relationship was still relatively new, but physical affection seemed easy and natural between them. He kissed his way up to Finn's ear.

"I want to suck you off," he said. So far they'd stuck to hands and several embarrassing sessions of frottage that ended with Poe having to avoid the gaze of the laundry staff. He'd been desperate to get his mouth on the other man's dick. 

Finn turned around to look at him and gave him a shy smile, "Alright, I've never actually been on the receiving end though."

"Well then, buckle up buddy, because I'm about to rock your world,” Poe said.

Finn laughed. “Big talk from the man who came just from me sitting on his lap during flight lessons."

Poe paused in pulling his boyfriend's pants down. "I've told you, that was a pilot thing. Once you become a real pilot you'll understand."

Finn leaned down to give his nose a kiss. "Sure thing commander."

Poe bit his bare stomach softly in retaliation, before kissing his way down to his goal. Finn's cock was the perfect size. Thick enough to fill his mouth, but not so long that he couldn't take it all in. He licked the tip, holding back his own moan at the choked groan Finn gave. He had wanted to tease him, but he wasn't good at self denial. He cupped the base with one hand and swallowed as much of him down as he could.

Finn was perfectly still as Poe bobbed up and down. It was good but Finn's thighs were tense against his hand. He pulled off. “You can thrust a little if you want. I can take it,” he said. His voice was already rough and husky.

Finn gave a tentative thrust. Poe hummed, relaxing his throat so Finn could fuck his mouth deeper. He ducked one of his hands beneath Finn to massage his heavy balls.

"Poe," Finn's fingers were tightly wrapped in his curls. He moaned and grunted. Poe loved how loud he was in bed. He pulled back and kissed Finn's thigh as he caught his breath. He could tell Finn was close when he took him back in his mouth. 

“Fuck Poe,” Finn said. "Please, Poe, daddy, please. Fuck me daddy." He groaned loudly as he came. 

Poe let him ride it out, swallowing everything. He knew his eyes were wide though. Daddy?

He kissed Finn's softening dick before letting himself be pulled up to be kissed. Finn wrapped his hand around Poe's dick and jerked him off as he pressed sleepy kisses against his lips and down to his neck. 

After Poe came they laid down together, Finn's arm wrapped around Poe's stomach.

"So," Poe said. He wanted to be careful not to sound critical. Finn was open to talk about anything, but he still took perceived criticism harshly. He'd been miserable for hours after Poe had jokingly referred to his hand-job as having a death grip. "Daddy?"

Finn didn't seem phased by the question. "Yeah, I've been reading some of Jessika's romances. I liked the sound of it."

'Romances' was a generous word for the filthy smut Jessika read. 

"Right," Poe said, not sure what else there was to say.

"If you don't like it I won't say it again. I just kind of got caught up in the moment," Finn explained. 

The problem wasn't that Poe didn't like it. Even now, completely spent his dick twitched at the memory of the word coming from Finn's lips. No, he liked it. He just didn't know if he liked the fact that he liked it.

"It's fine," he said. "I was just surprised." Finn gave him an assessing look, before nodding.

Despite his assurance he fretted about the daddy thing for the rest of the night and the several following nights. He considered telling Finn that he had changed his mind. It wasn't that it was bad. It was just in bad taste. Poe was so much older. And if Finn had had a father he didn't remember him. He wavered back and forth. His resolve was the strongest after coming to the thought of Finn spread beneath him, calling him daddy as Poe fucked his ‘baby boy.’

He was deprived. Every bit the old pervert Jessika had teased him about being when he began seeing Finn. And he was going to be an adult and have an actual conversation with Finn about his reservations the next time it came up.

But Finn didn't call him it the next day when they jerked each other off, and he didn't call him it the day after, or any of the other times they got together in the next month. 

Poe had mostly pushed it out of his mind by the time they got around to having penetrative sex. Finn was a natural, happy to ride Poe's fingers for hours and able to come from Poe stroking his prostate alone. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

After a slow start Poe began to pick up speed, knowing Finn liked it rough. Finn moaned, spreading his legs wide "da-" he cut himself off "Poe. Poe please."

Poe could have pretended not to hear the slip, but he was too far gone to worry about what was and wasn't socially acceptable. Poe leaned in to kiss him. "Call me daddy," he said with a forceful thrust.

Finn tossed his head back and groaned, "Fuck yes. Yes, daddy please, fuck me daddy." 

Poe groaned and fucked him harder, gripping his hips in a way he knew was going to bruise. Finn always said he liked being able to feel where Poe's hands had been the next day.

"Daddy," Finn said again, voice breaking as he came on Poe's cock.

Poe followed him soon after, the word still ringing in his ears. He collapsed against Finn.

They laid in silence for several moments, both of them working to catch their breath.

"So," Finn grinned against his neck, "daddy?"

"Yeah, well, I liked the sound of it."


End file.
